Right Place, Wrong Time
by hbarker10
Summary: Imagine if you spent your whole life being so close to meeting your soul mate, always being in the right place but never having the right time.
1. Stiles 14th February 2014 Coffee shop

**Stiles – February 14th 2014 – Coffee shop**

_"No Scott I don't know what flowers Allison would like."_

_"Stiles…"_

_"Scott, you guys have been dating for years, you can describe in detail the colour of her eyes but not her favourite flowers?"_

_"I do know her favourite flowers."_

_"Okay then, can I guess what happened, okay you were supposed to pick up the flowers yesterday but you got distracted by Allison and now you want me to drive to all of the florists in Beacon Hills and find her favourite flowers."_

_"Is that so much to ask?"_

_"Yes. Now go make her breakfast in bed, exchange presents and have V-day sex and then like every year you'll no doubt call me and like the best best friend I am, I will listen to your crap poetry about Allison's legs or hair or fingernails. And you haven't been listening to me for a good 5 minutes so I'm assuming Allison is there now."_

_"Your right Stiles, I don't need the flowers."_

_"Of course you don't buddy."_

_"I'll call you later with the details."_

_"Awesome."_ Stiles pocketed his phone and pushed the door open to his usual coffee house. God he loved the smell of coffee in the morning. He waved to Erica and walked over to his usual seat at the back of the shop. It was right in the corner and provided the most privacy so Stiles could people watch when he took a break from writing. He dropped his bag and just as he set up his laptop Erica dropped down across from him with a cup of coffee.

"Don't you have plans with Boyd today?"

"He's working at the garage so I took a morning shift, houses aren't cheap ya know?"

"I know. Believe me they aren't any cheaper in New York."

"What's it like coming home from the big city to little old beacon hills?"

"You know I love both places. I just wish my dad getting shot wasn't the reason I was back."

"How's he doing?"

"He's fine, he got shot in the shoulder and he won't be out in the field anytime soon but he's powering through the paperwork like a machine."

"Wait I thought he was on bed rest?"

"He's supposed to be. He's getting the deputies to sneak him all the paperwork and think's I don't know he's hiding it under the covers when I come in."

"Clearly the injury is making him a crappy cop."

"Ya think? Honestly I'm pretty sure this is what it was like when I was a teenager trying to hide my porn collection. Oh god my dad's paperwork is his porn collection." Stiles smiled as Erica threw her head back and laughed startling a couple near them but he didn't care much it was nice to see Erica smile.

"When do you go back?"

"Two days. I couldn't really get that much time off from NYU."

"But your dad was shot surely they understand."

"No they do. They offered me an extra week off but my dad forbid me and actually bought my ticket for me."

"Wow that was nice of him."

"It's okay. Melissa is gonna look after him and call me every day."

"Unless she's helping him in other ways…"

"Oh ew Erica that's my dad."

"What? You and Scott talk about your parent's getting together all of the time!"

"We avoid the sex part! They're two adults who will not be engaging in any sex."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Stiles." Erica stood up as the bell above the door jingled and she ruffled Stiles's hair as she left the table. Stiles scowled at her back and then turned to his laptop, he'd currently wrote 13 words for his new book, and 8 of those where the title, his name and the title of chapter one. Good progress Stiles. Stiles stayed for another couple of hours before he decided that he was seriously done for the day. He'd progressed to 56 words and that was all he was really going to get through today. He started packing his things away when his phone rang.

_"Hey Dad."_

_"Stiles where's all the burgers?"_

_"Me and Scott ate them. Don't worry there's turkey burgers in there."_

_"I don't want turkey burgers. Get me some real burgers."_

_"But dad your diet!"_

_"I was shot Stiles get me a damn burger."_

_"Fine. But you're not allowed to use the 'I was shot' excuse anymore or I'm taking your paperwork of you!"_

_"What paperwork?"_

_"Come on Dad!"_

_"Okay fine. Just bring the burgers."_

_"Alright. Love ya Dad."_

_"Love ya kid."_

Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad's need for burgers and pulled his laptop bag strap over his shoulder. He walked over to the counter and waited for Erica to be finished with her customer. She threw a flirty smile at the customer and he dropped a 5 in the tip jar, probably has his number on it.

"So that's how you make so many tips."

"Oh please like you didn't know. Besides Danny's worse than me!"

"Yeah that's very true."

"You know how he likes to use those dimples to his advantage."

"Well why not Danny's dimples could defeat an army."

"Yes yes, your crush on Danny is cute."

"Hey I got over that crush years ago!"

"Sure, do you want your usual?"

"Yes." Erica smiled as she moved around behind the counter and handed Stiles a cup of coffee.

"Do you want whipped cream?"

"Obviously."

"Caramel?"

"Erica."

"I'm just kidding I know what you like." Erica topped off his drink and placed it in front of him with a big smile. He handed over the money and made a show of dropping a 5 in to the tip jar. He gave her a little bow as she smiled at him and then she started to laugh as Stiles phone rang and he jerked in to a customer.

"Sorry." He pulled his phone out off his pocket and put it up to his ear.

"What?"

"Stiles?"

"Scott?"

"Okay, so I need the flowers." Stiles threw his head back and wondered what his life was.

"Okay, fine." He threw a wave over his shoulder to Erica and headed for the door. He fell in to the door a little as someone from the other side pulled it open. Stiles righted himself and threw a quick thanks to the man as he held the door open for him. The door closed and Stiles continued on his day as usual.

That was the first time Stiles met Derek.


	2. Derek – 14th February 2014 – Coffee Shop

**Derek – 14th February 2014 – Coffee Shop**

Derek was so late. He'd been up late last night and now he was sneaking around his own goddamn bedroom trying not to wake…Katie…Kacie….Katherine. Oh who the hell cares? Derek grabbed his jeans off the back of the chair and pulled them up over his legs, they make his ass look great but they are not made for a quick getaway. Derek paused as the girl in his bed grunted and turned over; he let out a breath as he pulled his grey shirt over his head. He quickly put on his socks and boots then grabbed his jacket before sneaking out of the bedroom. He went in to the kitchen pocketed his keys, phone and wallet then left a note to what's her name and then left his apartment. He ran down the stairs to the underground parking lot and quickly got in his Camaro. He pulled out his phone to check the time.

_9:33am  
4 Voicemails  
8 Missed Calls  
13 New Messages_

Yep this was the day Derek was going to be killed by Laura Hale. He pulled out on to the main road in front of his apartment and answered the phone as soon as it rang.

_"Derek Hale there better be a damn good reason you're not at the house yet!"_

_"I forgot to set my alarm." _

_"Translation: I picked someone up last night and didn't bother with an alarm."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Damn it Derek we need to sell the house soon and you know it."_

_"I know Laura! I'm on my way there now."_

_"Just call me when you have the estimate." _Derek pulled a face at the phone as he heard the dial tone come through it. He sped up a little as he pulled off the main roads and came in to the forest roads. He drove for about 15 minutes before pulling off the road to the Hale house. He parked his car and jumped waving at the realtor.

"I am so sorry! I forgot to set my alarm and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Mr Hale, its fine honestly I was ten minutes late myself so I've only been waiting twenty minutes."

"That's still 15 minutes longer than you should have!"

"15?"

"I'm almost always 5 minutes late."

"Oh. Well how about we get started on the house? I've already had a walk around the surrounding area and I just wanted to know how much of it is your families exactly?"

"We originally had 10 acres, but me and Laura sold off 8 of them to the wildlife preserve, now we just have the two."

"Okay. Let's go inside then." Derek led the realtor in to his old home and he showed her around all of the different rooms and the areas they'd had to fix up. Since the fire had started downstairs they'd decided to just tear the whole thing down and start again.

"So you've been here 6 months?"

"Yes. It took a little longer than expected but were really happy with how everything turned out."

"And you've changed quite a bit about the layout, haven't you?"

"Sort off, the house is just kind of backwards now, the kitchen and dining room are at the front of the house and the living room and library are at the back. The same for upstairs the master bedroom is at the front and the surrounding rooms are guest rooms. The porch goes right round the house though and the stairs at the back lead off to a path through the forest."

"Okay. Well I need to take some pictures of the house, so do you want to stick around for that?"

"Yeah its not a problem. Do you mind getting started while I call my sister?"

"That's fine Mr Hale."

"Your selling my house for me, pretty sure you can call me Derek." He threw her a charming smile and stepped out on to the back porch. He dialled Laura's number and waited for her answer, she answered on the second ring.

_"Waiting by the phone?"_

_"When it comes to you I'm always waiting by the phone."_

_"See now I can't tell if that's because I'm family or just because you think I'm a menace out to terrorize all men and women."_

_"You are a menace. And you do terrorize all men and women. Derek we shared an apartment for a 6 months and I swear to god it was like a new person every day."_

_"Not every day, there was that guy that lasted a month."_

_"What was his name?"_

_"Jim?"_

_"Paul."_

_"He was called Paul?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then who the hell is Jim?"_

_"He was last New years."_

_"Why do you know that?"_

_"I have a list. For instance did you know you've 'dated' 6 women called Lisa, and your most common men's name is Daniel."_

_"Laura I keep telling you, your my sister not my personal assistant."_

_"And I keep telling you that this list will come in handy when you next go to the doctors and they say how many sexual partners have you had?"_

_"Were not getting in to this right now. The realtor has checked out the house and is taking pictures now."_

_"Do not sleep with her!"_

_"I wasn't going to!"_

_"Derek I can hear it in your voice. Do not sleep with that woman. Look its quarter past 11 maybe you should go in to town and get some food for the both of you."_

_"Maybe."_

_"I have to go but please don't sleep with her."_

_"Fine. I will keep my dick away from her."_

_"Thank you. Bye sweetie."_

_"Bye Laura."_ Derek went back in to the house and found the realtor set up in the library. She smiled at him as he came in and he took a seat beside her.

"So you got anything to show me?" Derek smirked as it brought a little blush to her cheeks but she quickly turned her laptop towards him to show how she was going to display the house. She wanted to show off the library the most as it was a big feature of the house and state of the art kitchen was also a huge bonus. By the time they had photographed the entire house and the outside area it was going past half 12.

"Would you like to get lunch with me?"

"Oh I can't, I need to be at the office for one."

"Rain check?"

"I'd love to Derek." Derek smiled at her and they shook hands before she made her way to her car. He waited until she was down the path before he went round the house and made sure everything was locked and secure. He walked to his car and stared up at his old house before he got in and left the house. He decided since it was his last day in Beacon Hills that he might as well go and see Erica. Erica worked at his favourite coffee shop in Beacon Hills and he met her 6 months ago when he came back from New York. He drove through the main streets and was planning to park in his usual spot outside the shop but someone had decided to park their mini there instead. He circled the block and found another spot just a 10 minute walk away. He locked up the car and started the short walk. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Hello."

"Hey Derek."

"What's up Cora?"

"1. Laura won't tell me how the sale for the house is going and 2. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport tomorrow?"

"The sale is going fine and I thought you were working?"

"Yeah but I don't really need the money so I gave my shift to Debbie, you know she's got kids to feed."

"Okay, well then yeah a ride would be great."

"Awesome, okay text me the details later."

"Bye Cora."

"Bye." Derek hung up the phone just as he reached the door. He pocketed his phone and pulled the door open only to have a guy fall through it. He reached out to help but the man had already righted himself and was back to talking on the phone. The man said quick thanks over his shoulder as he walked away and Derek said you're welcome but who knows if the guy even heard him. He walked in the coffee shop and smiled when Erica saw him. The door closed behind him and his day continued as normal after that.

That was the first time Derek met Stiles.


	3. Stiles 15th February 2014 The Plane

Stiles was running around the house in his underwear. His flight was at 5pm and it was currently 9am. He couldn't find any pants and he knew was going to forget something because he always did and his dad always had to send it to him. He grabbed the closest piece of clothing to him and shoved it on. He buttoned them up and then looked down…swimming shorts…why are these even out? He didn't even bring these. He whirled around when he heard chuckling behind him, his dad was leaning against the doorframe clearly judging his choice in clothing.

"You're going to wear shorts on your flight to New York?"

"I wasn't going to but I can't find any trousers."

"Did you check your suitcase?"

"No because I left out all my trousers last night before I went to Jungle."

"I know. But you also came in at half one and angrily packed while mumbling about angry eyebrows and leather jackets."

"Ooooh. Yeah Danny totally left me last night."

"For eyebrows and a leather jacket."

"Well we got there danced for like an hour and then at like 12 he spotted this dude across the dance floor who was like blatantly staring at us, well Danny, and then Danny just went over to him and they talked a bit, pointed over to me, clearly Danny telling him I'm just the wingman and then they danced for like an hour then just left. He left me so I drank my drinks then got a taxi home."

"Did you text Danny to make sure he's safe?"

"Yeah of course Dad, Danny always use's condoms."

"Stiles. I meant his safety, because he's going home with a stranger."

"Oooh. No. I mean the guy didn't look dangerous just intimidating with those angry eyebrows and his leather jacket."

"You're really sticking to this angry eyebrows and leather jacket thing."

"Because that's all I can describe him as."

"Was he attractive?"

"Hell yeah the guy was smoking but I don't know why that matters?"

"Maybe your upset that Danny went home with him."

"Oh Dad please you know I love being with Heather."

"I know I know, but sometimes I worry about you."

"I thought you loved Heather."

"I didn't say I didn't, I just never thought she was the one."

"And what you think angry eyebrows and leather jacket could be?"

"Obviously not Stiles. I just thought you and her were always gonna be friends."

"I get it dad I do. But believe it or not I do love Heather and she loves me."

"Alright I'm sorry for bringing it up, now hurry up and get dressed you don't want to miss your flight."

"It's only nine Dad, I think I'll make it."

"It's eleven Stiles your clock's stopped again."

"Oh shit." Stiles heard his dad laughing as he walked away from his room and he rushed around to make sure he had everything, he still had to have lunch with Scott and then drive to the airport which was a good hour away.

"Dad can you please help me carry everything out to the car?"

"Sorry son, no heavy lifting doctor's orders." Stiles rolled his eyes but grabbed his bags and dropped them at the top of the stairs before double checking his room. Once he was satisfied he had forgot nothing he started making the trips out to the car all the while glaring at his father who was smiling at him over the top of his paper. Stiles came back in and sat in front of him.

"All packed?"

"Yes thank you."

"Good. Now I've got the whole day off and I know you want to go see Scott and get the last of the gossip on Danny so let's go."

"I don't care about Danny gossip."

"Okay then, we'll just skip the coffee shop."

"No! Okay fine I need the gossip dad!"

"I know come on, we'll leave now. Got your ticket, passport and whatever else you might need."

"Yep it's all in my carry on." John stood up and grabbed his keys, Stiles followed him out the door and they locked up and got in the car.

"Remember the good old days?"

"You mean those few times I had to put you in the back?"

"Oh look at that you know it seems I just forgot the good old days."

"I bet you did." John smirked over at Stiles and pulled out of the drive. Not even 15 minutes later they were parking just outside of the coffee shop and Stiles had practically jumped out the car and straight in to the shop door. John chuckled as he locked his door and walked over and pulled the coffee door open for his son. "It's not a push door."

"Thanks but I just remembered."

"Before or after it hit you in the face?"

"Someone remembered their funny pills this morning."

"You had to get your dry sense of humour from somewhere."

"Great." Stiles walked in ahead of his dad and nearly face planted the floor when a big ball of joy hit him.

"Scott…can't…breathe."

"Sorry. Sorry. I just really wish you didn't have to go."

"I know man but it's all gonna be okay and then I'll be back for summer anyway."

"Yeah I guess and me and Allison could totally come visit you!"

"Of course you can, you know I'd love to have you both over, as long as this time everyone stays dressed in the kitchen, or my living room, or the hallway." Scott threw him a sheepish smile and moved back to sit with Allison. Stiles dad followed him, probably to talk to Scott about becoming a vet or how they were handling living together. Stiles walked over to the counter to find both Erica and Danny standing there with his coffee in front of them.

"What did you do?"

"Okay well last night when I went over to talk to Derek…"

"Eyebrows and leather?"

"Yeah that's Derek. Well he was kind of not looking at me."

"Oh was he looking at the bartender?"

"No you idiot he was looking at you!"

"Me?! But he was so him and I'm so me!"

"I know. But I explained that you had a girlfriend and I was available."

"Wait why are you telling me?"

"Because we thought we'd believe it more if maybe you guys had met before."

"We've never met."

"So he really was just interested in you."

"Wow. That's quite the confidence boost. Awesome."

"So you're not mad that I took him or anything?"

"Dude of course not your single I'm not, seems fair." Danny smiled then whirled around to look at Erica.

"I told you he wouldn't care!"

"Well you still could of give him the option to cheat!"

"Why do you keep saying that, we all know he's not the type!"

"I am saying that because I've seen Derek and pretty sure everyone would want to be with that, with someone or not. Plus we all know Stiles and Heather won't last."

"I'm right here! 1. I never would have cheated with Derek no matter how damn attractive he was. 2. Me and Heather could last!"

"Oh sweetie." Erica patted his hand and then walked in to the back room probably to call Boyd and tell him of the hilariousness that is Stiles Stilinski.

"Danny, you think we'll last right?"

"Sure buddy."

"Despite the dimples you're a terrible liar. So what happened with eyebrows?"

"Derek."

"It's better if I call him eyebrows."

"Well we had really great sex and then he kicked me out of his apartment at like 8am."

"Why?"

"He had a flight to catch at 1 or something."

"Flight to where?"

"New York."

"No way. That's so weird, oh man imagine if I had slept with him, awkward one night stand when you're both going to New York the next day."

"Well I guess it's just lucky that I got there instead."

"Yeah real lucky. Anyway I gotta go for lunch, thank you for the coffee, and your welcome for the great sex."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well dude he was looking at me and if I wasn't taken then I might have shown him a thing or two!"

"Whatever Stiles, thanks for Derek." Stiles beamed at him and then grabbed his coffee. He walked over to his dad and sure enough he was grilling Scott on becoming a vet and telling him how proud he was. Stiles pushed them out of the shop and threw a wave back to Allison as she giggled at Scott trying to blow her kisses. Once outside Scott straightened up and smiled at Stiles.

"So where do you wanna eat?"

"Like we would go anywhere but my favourite diner."

"You hate the diner; you just love the curly fries."

"There the curliest!" Scott and John rolled their eyes and then took off towards the diner. Stiles followed behind and he knew he was skipping a little but curly fries.

Stiles ordered as many portions of fries as he could handle at the diner and laughed with his dad and Scott about what they would be doing while he was gone.

"So actually I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Oh god this isn't good!"

"Stiles shut up. Actually I wanted to tell you both that I am planning on proposing to Allison."

"No way!"

"It's about time son."

"Thanks. And Stiles obviously I want you to be my best man , and Sheriff I was wondering if you would kind of take up the position of dad. You wouldn't have to do anything, just escort my mom there and dance with her and you know sit at our table."

"Dude of course I'll be best man!"

"I'd love to Scott." Stiles could see him trying to hold back those tears.

"Thanks guys. It means so much to me that you're both a part of it. You and my mom are my family."

"Well atleast one of my sons is getting married."

"How did this become about me getting married? I could propose!"

"Stiles you and Heather aren't gonna get married."

"Scott!?"

"Sorry." Stiles glared at them both until his dad threatened to not take him to the airport then he just ordered another portion of curly fries. Scott was paying anyway, revenge was tasty. After about an hour Stiles really wanted to get to the airport so they said their goodbyes and Scott waved off Stiles and his dad. The car ride was pretty quiet and Stiles was happy to just sit in the car with his dad. Sooner than he would have liked they were pulling up outside the airport. Stiles looked over at his dad and smiled.

"I'll miss you dad."

"It's been fun having you home kiddo."

"Thanks for bringing me here and please try not to get shot while I'm gone."

"Don't worry Melissa is gonna take good care of me."

"I don't want to know dad." John glared at Stiles and Stiles just smiled as he threw his arms around his dad. His dad chuckled and then hugged him back.

"Okay I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too." They both climbed out of the car and walked round to the back. John pulled out Stiles bags and put them on the path before pulling Stiles in to a hug.

"You know it was really nice having you home."

"It was nice being home. You know you can come visit me in New York."

"I know and I will." Stiles released his dad and smiled at him. Stiles moved around to his bags and he picked them and made his way in to the airport. He gave one final look over his shoulder and waved his dad off. Okay he was a grown man he did not cry when his dad drove away like a child. He. Did. Not. Okay he did a little. Stiles went through the usual airport routine and after a few hours found himself waiting at his gate. Stiles looked around at all the people, there was a lot more people than he was expecting, he's pretty sure the woman mentioned something about earlier flights canc…holy shit is that Danny's sex friend. Crap what was his name…Edward no wait your associating the E with eyebrows! D something…Dean! That doesn't sound right…Shit he's coming this way…oh look a magazine! Stiles opened the magazine and opened it in front of his face; he looked over the top to see Dean? walking right past him. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and then he was being called to board the plane. Stiles grabbed his carry on and made his way to the line, he looked around and noticed what's his name was five people behind him. Stiles tried to will the line to go faster and when he managed to get through he tried to rush round people to get to his seat without the dude noticing him. He really did not want the awkward hello's while thinking oh my god you totally fucked my friend last night but apparently you wanted me and Erica might be right about the cheating thing because holy crap your even better looking up close, yeah those conversations were always awkward. Stiles got to the plane and handed the attendant his ticket, he smiled at told Stiles his seat was through the curtains; 43A. Stiles hurried down and put his bag in the overheard compartment before settling in his seat. Window seat! Nice! Stiles looked up as a man moved in beside him and he smiled. Stiles was about to put his headphones in when he noticed Danny's guy come through the curtains, oh god please do not sit in 43C, keep walking please…no…no…oh god why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you? Was it because of that one time I accidently kicked a puppy, it was an accident and I didn't see him. Dean? took his seat in 43C and Stiles put up his hood and put in his headphones. He just had to hide the whole flight and then everything would be fine.

Everything was not fine! The guy in the middle had moved seats, Dean? was sleeping probably tired from all that fucking and Stiles really needed to go to the bathroom. He could probably climb over him and get to the bathroom. Okay this would be easy, he just had to get over him and not touch him at all. He put up his hood, threw on his sunglasses because he did not want this guy recognizing him and then stood up. He was bent a little awkwardly due to the overhead compartment but he shimmied along. He tried to put one leg over Dean's? legs and did a mental celebration as his foot touched the floor. He smiled over at the other people on the plane.

"What are you doing?" Stiles startled at the growl in Dean's? voice and ended up sitting in his lap with his back to his chest. Stiles shifted so that he could look at the guy.

"Heeeey Dude."

"Don't call me dude. And why are you still in my lap?"

"Oh my god!" Stiles tried to push himself up but he ended up pushing down on to the guys balls as he flailed off the seat. The guy grunted a lot and his hands flew to his crotch, Stiles eyes went wide and he ran down to the attendant.

"Do you have some ice? I accidently just hit a guy in the balls!" The attendant managed to hand Stiles a cup of ice and a cloth before her and the other attendants started to laugh to each other. Stiles ran back down the plane to what's his name and put the ice in the cloth before thrusting it in to his crotch.

"Give me the ice." The guy glared at Stiles and spoke through gritted teeth and Stiles released the quick made ice pack before rushing to the bathroom. Stiles stared at himself in the small bathroom mirror and realised he still had his sunglasses on. He pulled them off and splashed some water on his face, way to not be noticed Stiles. Stiles quickly went to the toilet and then washed his hands before putting his glasses back on and hood back up. Maybe he could sink in to the seat and pretend like it never happened. Stiles went back to the seat and the guy stood as soon as he saw him. Stiles smiled in thanks and sat in his seat. He glanced towards the guy a few times before the guy turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about the mini lap dance, and the ball thing, and the thrusting of the ice thing."

"It's fine."

"Okay good." Stiles was going to say more but the guy just put his chair a little further back and closed his eyes. Okay guess that was the end of that. Stiles closed his eyes as well and decided to just sleep for the rest of the flight.

A few hours later when Stiles was woken up by the flight attendant to say they'd landed, Dean was gone but Stiles seatbelt was done up, there was a pillow under his head and someone had gotten his bag down for him.


End file.
